Reincarnation
by BkwrmGfarb
Summary: Humans have always wondered: What happens when we die?


FFNet_Reincarnation

I don't know what in the world gave me the idea for this story... I think I got the idea while laying in bed at camp, trying to fall asleep. I get some pretty weird ideas there.... Anyway, this story is nothing like ASWS- completly different. Just read and review this one-shot story, tell me what you think of it. Also, if this story offends you, I'm sorry. It does have some weird issues in it about stuff like life, and where we go after life ends. If this bothers you, I'm sorry.  
  
Dislaimer: I do not own anything, not even the clothes on my back- my parents paid for them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_Reincarnation  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was nine when it started. My name was Rachel. I was living in a city in the suburbs of Richmond, VA. I was a perfectly normal kid- played softball, took art classes, and dance lessons. I was going to a small Jewish Day School, and could carry a conversation in Hebrew. On my school bus one day, one of the other fourth graders brought in his Gameboy Pocket, and a new video game. That game was Pokemon Red. It turned out that one of the third graders had already beaten the game, and he helped Daniel beat the game. The all the kids in the lower school who rode the bus got involved. By the time Daniel caught Mewtwo, I was getting into Pokemon.  
A while later, near the end of the school year, a friend of mine gave me a few cards, with pictures of Pokemon on them. She gave me nine Pokemon cards, and her copy of the rule book, as she was only a collector. My brother and I then split the cost of the starter gift box- a box with two thirty card decks, Fire and Fighting, a Power Reserve theme deck, and a Jungle booster pack. With those cards, I made a Fighting/Grass deck with Machamp and the Victreebel from the booster. My brother made a Fire/Psychic deck with Charmeleon and Kadabra. I usually lost in our first few matches.  
Eventually, we asked our parents if we could buy Gameboys. Their answer? No. So when our friend, the third grader, by then fourth grader, told us about a computer program you could download to play Gameboy games on, I went on a hunt for a Macintosh emulator and all the Pokemon ROMs. We both beat Red, Blue, and Yellow pretty quickly, but our translated copies of Gold and Silver took longer.  
When I was in sixth grade, Pokemon were dying out again. Now Pokemon were uncool'. But I kept playing. I joined an online league, and by May of that year, I was a Gym Leader. I had taken third in my first tournament at my local Pokemon TCG league. Now I was that kid who could help you beat any Pokemon game.  
But all good things come to an end. By the time I graduated from that little Jewish Day School in eighth grade, I wasn't interested in Pokemon anymore.  
Fast forward one hundred years. I was 113, and it was my birthday. My husband was dead, along with my parents and brother. All the kids, grand kids, and great-grandkids came to celebrate Grema Rachel's birthday. That night, I told the entire family that if I died that night, I wouldn't care, because I knew my family loved me.  
Well, guess what? That night, I died. When I awoke, I could suddenly remember everything that ever happened to me. And I saw a couple orange things with wings... Dragonites! The Pokemon that I had never gotten on my Pokemon Gold ROM! The two dragons seemed to be guarding something, a big gate. Well, actually, two gates. Then, a small pink cat-like creature came up to me. Mew!  
Be calm, young one. It commanded me, This shall not hurt you in anyway. Mew put its paws on my shoulders, and shut its eyes tightly. Good, good. Let's see, one life completed in the game world, no other lives completed. Welcome back, Rachelena, daughter of the souls Andrefaya and Danfarb. You are to go to the... right. Past Draga.   
Rachelena? Andrefaya? Danfarb? Pokemon being real? I had no clue what was happening. Then, as Mew removed its paws, I was overcome with memories. Not from my life on Earth.. Or the game world, as Mew called it. But from before that. I was a spirit- a soul. My name was Rachelena, daughter of Andrefaya and Danfarb. Draga and Drago, the two Dragonites, were guardians to the Deciders. Mew was merely an inspector, deciding who visits the good Decider, and who visits the evil. I was one of the lucky. I had been good in the game world, so I got to visit the good Decider. But- I was frightened. For whenever someone went to see a Decider, they did not return for years.  
Enter Draga spoke to me, The Decider will see you now.  
Hesitantly, I entered the gate. In front of me sat a huge golden throne, with a small, green and purple thing sitting in it. The thing took me longer to recognize than for Draga, Drago, and Mew. It had long ears, and huge eyes. After a few minutes of staring, it spoke.  
Come, child. I shall not harm you. Unlike the evil Decider, I do not torture my children, the souls of the good people. I am the good Decider, Celebi.  
I knew what Celebi was! Celebi, the Time travel Pokemon. Back when the Orange League and Johto League episodes of the Pokemon TV show, it was believed that Celebi was in the GS Ball. A little less nervous, I walked toward the Pokemon.  
Good, good. Now, my child, tell me about yourself, your experiences in the game world.  
Well... Mew called me Rachelena, but on Earth I was Rachel. My soul-parents are Andrefaya and Danfarb, Andrea and Dan on Earth. I lived to the age of 113. I was Jewish, and played the Pokemon games and TCG for four years. I was, all in all, a normal person.  
Hmm... Well, I think you've learned all you can in the game world. I have selected a body for you in the card world. Go.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrea, she's beautiful... What should we name her?  
How about... Helen.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I, as Helen, grew up in a world were the Pokemon Trading Card Game was all. If you didn't have any cards, you were a loser. I had a large collection. Unfortunately, I had no recollection of my former life. Otherwise I would have been a much stronger player at first. But I learnt quickly. By the time I was ten, and allowed to challenge the Gym Masters, I was an experienced, strong player. I had learnt strategies, and developed my own. I developed a deck for use against each master. Against the Fighting Master, I developed a deck of Psychic and Grass Pokemon with the Movie Promo Mewtwo and Venusaur. For the Water Master, a deck with all basic and baby Pokemon- Base Electabuzz, Rocket's Zapdos, Elekid, and Cleffa, with a Scyther thrown in for a good measure. In my battle against the Psychic master, I created a Chansey deck with Energy Flow. Against the Lightning Master, I used a little used Pokemon known as Machamp. The Grass and Metal Masters- a fire deck with Ninetales and Quilava with Char. And against the Fire and Darkness Masters, I used my signature deck, a turbo Kingdra deck with Lapras, Gligar, and Cleffa. I became one of the best, and again, died at the ripe old age of 113.  
Once more, I appeared in the spirit world. This time, however, I was wiser, smarter, and just knew more. I remembered everything about my previous life immediately, along with everything about myself as a spirit. And once more, I appeared before Mew, to be sent to the proper gate.  
Ahhhh, Rachelena. Welcome back. Ready for the Deciders? I'm sure you remember what to do... Mew placed his, or was it her? paws on my shoulders, as he, or maybe it was she, or maybe it, had done so many years ago. Well well, Rachelena, you seem to have had a busy life down in the card world. Humm... What?! Oh my, twenty _years_ as Champion of the League? My my, and you also taught after school classes on how to play the card game, and when you gave up your title, you gave it to a young child. Very nice. Al right, you get to go past Draga again, see the good Decider.  
Thank you, Mew. I walked through the gates, for the second time.  
My conversation with Celebi was the same as before. We discussed my life in the card world, then Celebi sat and thought for a moment.  
World 252. Yes, that should be perfect. It is time for you to go to World 252. I think you'll enjoy this life.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
World 252. The first World when Pokemon were not just video games, or cards. In World 252, Pokemon were REAL. I'm not lying, I grew up with Pokemon. When I was born in World 252... My parents had already had three girls- triplets- so they were hoping for a boy. My sisters- Daisy, Lily, and Violet- were in the hospital room, waiting for me, their brother-to-be, to be born. When my head came out, they were really excited, as my father was sure that it was a boy. He said that I looked just like his grandfather, the legendary Pokemon Trainer who had founded the family's Pokemon Gym, which was currently led by my mother, Lorma. However, he was wrong. I was a girl, and my mother named me Misty.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I grew up in the shadows of my beautiful sisters. Then, when I was only six years old, my mother disappeared. I wouldn't learn what happened to her until I was much, much older. My sisters took over the Cerulean City Gym, and because they were such horrible trainers, a day didn't pass when a Cascade badge wasn't given away. When I turned ten, I became one of their Junior Trainers, and my Staru and I beat more trainers on our first day then Daisy, Lily, and Violet had beaten in their four years as trainers. They handed over the title of Gym Leader to me on my eleventh birthday. I had four Pokemon- Staru, Horsea, Goldeen, and Staru. My father bought me a Water Stone as a present, so I used my new Starmie to defend the gym. But a year later, I left the gym to my sisters, so I could go and train. That was when I fished up Ash Ketchum.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ashton Ketchum- I'll never forget how he and I met. I was sitting by a river, fishing for more water Pokemon- one of my favorite things to do, since I loved fishing, and I loved Water Pokemon- when I felt a HUGE tug on my line. Thinking that I had caught something big- like a Gyrados, or my all time favorite Pokemon, Tentacruel- I reeled in the line.  
What? Oh, it's only a boy. And a Pokemon! Oh, are you okay? Although I didn't know it then, I had just reeled in the future Pokemon Master, and the love of my life- both in World 252, and in the Spirit World afterwards- and his strongest Pokemon, Pikachu.  
Yeah, I'm okay. The boy responded to my question.  
Not you! The _Pokemon_. I said this as if it was obvious who I had been talking to, Are you okay, little guy? I asked the Pikachu.  
Hey, that's my Pikachu!  
Oh well, I sighed, Besides, Pikachu is an electric type, and I only like Water types. After I said that, I heard a screeching.  
Oh no! The Spearow are back! The kid looked around, and then grabbed my bike!  
Hey, that's my bike!  
Don't worry, I'll give it back someday! Yeah right, he'd give it back someday. Sure. About ten minutes after borrowing' my bike, the Spearow caught up to him, and his Pikachu shocked them- I could see the lightning from the river, about 500 yards away! Unfortunately, that blast destroyed my bike. For the next month, I would follow Ash around, constantly reminding him about the bike.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, after a month had passed, we were outside Cerulean City. My hometown. I _really_ didn't want to be there. When Ash was about to go to the gym, I slipped off, so I wouldn't have to see my sisters. After all, they barely consider me to be one of the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City! Plus, I had said that I wasn't coming back until I was a Water Pokemon Master, so I couldn't show my face their. I eavesdropped on what was going on.  
Ash found my sisters pretty quickly, and challenged them. But no, they didn't want to battle, cause all they ever did was lose, so the only Pokemon the had left was a Goldeen. **My** Goldeen! Well, they were ready to just give Ash a badge without battling a Sensational Sister! I _had_ to intervene.  
Wait a second Ash! I'll battle you!  
Misty? What the-  
Misty! Welcome home, little sis!  
So, are you a Water Pokemon Master yet?  
What are you doing home already?  
Wait a second, Ash screamed above my idiot sisters, What the hell is going on here?!  
Ash, you are speaking to the **fourth** Sensational Sister! I will battle you, if my sisters can't!  
Hey, since when are you a Gym Leader?  
Our little sis took over the gym like, a year ago, but left for a while to, you know, go train. She left us like, in charge of the gym, but she's still the Gym Leader! This like totally rocks!! Daisy was making a fool of herself, as usual.  
So Ash, think you can beat me in my Gym? Cause you can always give up now. I was home now- in the Gym, in my natural element. I always enjoyed taunting the trainers that came to challenge me. I don't care how strong Pikachu and Bulbasaur are, they can't beat me when I have all my Pokemon here at this gym! Lily, you guys haven't been using my Pokemon, right?  
No way, Misty! We, like, can't get them to listen to us. So we, you know, left them in your old room. I'll have one of the Juniors go get them for you! Hey Marlena! Could you, like, get Misty's Pokeballs off her bed?  
Of course, Lily. Right away.  
Thanks, Marlena. I turned to Ash, Here's the deal. We each get a total of four Pokemon. No time limit. You keep whatever you sent out until it faints. We'll battle in the arena, right here. I motioned towards our Battle Arena, a huge swimming pool with floating docks for the trainers to stand on, and Pokemon to jump on. Thank you, Marlena, they're all here. I took my Pokeballs. I hope you're ready Ash. Ready to lose!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That was one of the few times that I battled Ash. He would almost always beat me when we battled- including that time. Anyway, I traveled with Ash for three years. First, in Kanto, where he would make the top sixteen in his first Indigo League tournament. Then, in the Orange Islands, where he would become a Champion, beating the entire Orange Crew. From there, we went to Johto, where he became Champion in a second league. Then, all he had to do to become a Pokemon Master was win in the Indigo League. He did it.  
_Master _Ashton Ketchum and I started dating shortly after he won the Indigo League Tournament. He was almost 14, I was 15. I went back to the gym, but Ash would fly in to visit me on his Charizard. We dated for years, only fighting when things at the League were so busy that Ash couldn't visit me. Then, on my 21 birthday, Ash proposed to me. We were married six months later.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ash and I were married for seventy years. He died in his sleep, and I joined him in only a week.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When I got back to the spirit world, instead of being sent straight to the Deciders, I was allowed some time to spend in the Spirit World, before going on to my next life.I got my own apartment, as I had lived in the Game World already. One day, I got a knock on my door.  
  
Um... Hi. You probably don't recognize me, but... You were Misty Waterflower Ketchum in World 252, right?  
Yes... My spirit name is Rachelena. And you are?  
Well.... My spirit name is Ashtchum. But... I believe you know me as Ash.  
Omigod... Ash? As in... Omigod.  
A week later we sent out invitations to our spirit wedding.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ashtchum and I were summoned to the Inspector about twenty years after our marriage. Ash entered the chamber of Celebi first, then I followed.  
Welcome back, my child. Are you ready?  
Yes, Celebi We discussed my life in World 252. He was unsure of where he should place me this time. Should he send me back to World 252, for more experience in that world, or should he send me onward, to The Advanced World- the world where only a lucky few had ever been, only the best and the bravest, the nicest and the strongest. Was I qualified for this wonderful new world, or was I not ready for it? Celebi was not sure. I was sent back to my dwelling, without Ashtchum, for a few days, while he made this difficult decision. When I was summoned again, a week later, Celebi was still not entirely certain, but he sent me onward, to The Advanced World.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That was one decision Celebi would wish he had never made.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I was born this time as the child of a sixteen year old high school dropout, and her unfortunate way of earning living: she was a prostitute. Because of my mother getting pregnant, she was forced to live on the streets, as she couldn't work when she was pregnant. After I was born, she never got her job' back, so Jessie and I lived in a women's shelter.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One day, when I woke up, Jessie was gone. She had disappeared, abandoned me, her little Charity, when I was only eighteen months old. Later, I would discover that she had joined Team Rocket. I did not see my mother again until I was sixteen.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I don't know how I managed to survive the fifteen years. I was always being shoved from foster home to foster home, from one family to the next. No one wanted Charity. And that's what I lived off of- Charity. But one day, my sixteenth birthday, I got the best present anyone could possibly give me.  
I was given freedom. At age sixteen, I got my license, and drove back to the city of my birth. There, I met a woman by the name of Cassidy. Cassidy offered me things I had only dreamed of. She offered me a chance to get money, food, everything I wanted, even a Pokemon, if I would join Team Rocket. I was given a white Rookies uniform- for girls, it was a white skirt and t-shirt, with a big red R' one the front of the shirt.  
Once I had my uniform, I was taken to the bosses's office.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By now, I looked a lot like my mother did, before she had me. I had long red hair, though my hair was very wavy, I had bright blue eyes, and I was tall and thin. I knew my mother was a member of Team Rocket, so a grin hadn't departed from my face since Cassidy told me she'd help me find her in the ranks of Team Rocket. When I walked into the bosses's office, the first thing I saw was a man with lavender hair, sitting at a desk, talking to a Meowth that was speaking English. A _Meowth_ was speaking _English_!  
Then I saw her. A tall, red haired woman, sitting next to the boss. She looked- she looked like an older version of me! As the woman stared back, she stutered a few words.  
Ch-Ch-Ch-_Charity_? B-but- how?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, my life was wonderful from there. I was given a strong, powerful, Pokemon-eating Charmander. At least, I trained it to be Pokemon- eating. By the time it was evolved into a Charizard, it had more of a taste for human flesh.  
So I let it eat any trainer whose Pokemon I had to steal.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As my mother was the boss, and I had a flesh-eating Charizard, I quickly rose through the ranks of Team Rocket. Soon, I was an executive, and eventually, my mother's personal advisor and body guard. Then, when I had the chance, I let Charizard eat her.  
As the daughter of the Boss, I took her place, and within a year, I had disposed of James and Meowth, leaving myself as the leader and the only Boss of Team Rocket.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well guess what? One day, a guy about my age came by to see me. His name was Adrian... and he was there to kill me. I sent Charizard on him, but no Charizard is faster than a speeding bullet. After Adrian killed me, Charizard killed him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And here I am... Mew was rather upset with the life I had lived down in The Advanced World. I was sent to Mewtwo this time. And now, I stand here, ready for my final Deciding, before I asm sent to burn forever, I can only think of one thing... The one thing that gave me three wonderful lives... And the one thing that ia sending me to Hell....  
Reincarnation...


End file.
